Moonstone
Dr. Karla Sofen, manipulated her way into having the government assign her to work with the previous owner of the Moonstone. She secretly convinced him to part with the artifact and took it for herself, becoming the supervillain known as Moonstone. She breifly claimed to have reformed as a Thunderbolt, calling herself Meteorite, but turned out to just be an accomplice with Baron Zemo in attempting to create a new Masters of Evil. Was imprisoned on the Raft until the mass jailbreak. Background Karla grew up in the mansion of a Hollywood producer, the child of a butler. Karla watched as her father put others before himself every day. After her father died, her mother worked three jobs to put her daughter through college, and Karla vowed never to end up like her mother, to never put another's needs before her own. While going to college, Karla attended many lectures taught by Doctor Leonard Samson. She also discovered that she could easily apply the education she was getting to manipulating others in her life: frat boys, her professors, other students... into doing what she wanted them to do. Her schooling, thus, was both entertaining and useful-- she kept amazing grades while enjoying herself as thoroughly as possible, all the way through finishing her Ph.D. After she was out of school, she started her own practice, and was doing quite well, using a combination of the education she had learned with hypnosis to help her patients. Despite building a successful psychological practice, Karla so disliked being dependent on her patients for income that she entered the super-criminal world as an aide to Doctor Faustus and other criminals in order to fulfill her lust for power and control. During this time, Dr. Faustus taught Karla some of his methods of psychology in an unofficial capacity, giving her extensive knowledge in this area, as well as refining her skills in hypnosis. After learning of the original Moonstone, Lloyd Bloch, Karla managed to get herself appointed as his psychologist by the prison board, due to the insane costs of the cell required to keep him. She manipulated him into giving up the secrets of the Moonstone, and then, ultimately, after learning of its powers, Karla manipulated him into rejecting the source of his powers, an extraterrestrial gem of considerable power, which she then absorbed to gain the powers of Moonstone. Karla grow used to the powers bestowed by the Moonstone, and makes a name for herself as a supervillain. During this time, she begins manipulating various heroes and other villains, making contacts and gaining favors, learning of the mental and emotional weaknesses and strengths of others that she might be better served to exploit later. She joins first Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil, and later Intergang. She’s not always successful as a villain, being caught a couple of times, but she uses her wiles and skills at persuasion and ability to go intangible to escape any time she’s caught. Eventually she agrees to start working for Norman Osborne and his New Avengers initiative, on the surface, at least, having a change of heart about this whole supervillain thing. Maybe. Personality Amoral-- Karla doesn't care about 'right and wrong'. The woman has no principles. She wants what wants, and does her best to take it. Her actions almost always tend to be on the 'wrong' side of things, since she wants things the easiest way possible, which tends to involve using her powers to get what she wants. She has no problems with hurting or killing people, stealing, or any other such activities. Lust for Power and Control-- Ever since her childhood, Karla has wanted power. And the ability to control her own life, and as she grew older, control over others as well. This is what led her to become a Psychiatrist, and to eventually seek to further herself by engaging in criminal activity. Karla's lust will likely never be sated, even after acquiring the Moonstone, it was only a brief time before she became intent upon finding another Moonstone to increase her power. Greed-- Karla likes having things. Lots of nice things. Even if she has absolutely no use for something, if it catches her eye she wants it. Money is of course always nice to have. Karla doesn't like to share anything, either. Money, objects, power, control, if it's hers she will not share, unless forced to. And if it /isn't/ hers, she'll probably try to take it. Manipulative-- Toying with people is one of Karla's favorite things to do. Sure, sometimes she actually has a reason for doing it, but other times she just does it because she enjoys it. She enjoys the feel of having power over another person, being able to get them to do what she wants. Flighty-- Karla’s attention can be drawn by whatever interests her at the time. She is quick to drop or pick up new things or people or allies. When it comes to things she wants, she has the attention span of a goldfish, and loyalty is a commodity in short supply. In the end, Karla does what Karla pleases. Whatever that is today. Gallery Dark Avengers 5-9.jpg|I'm not sure I'm okay with that. tumblr_m95d7icNpp1ruukiw.jpg|Were you waiting on a hero? 952218-moonstone_01.jpg|Going to kill your boss 805459-76_ms__marvel_44.jpg|Madam Marvel Vs Ms. Marvel MoonstoneMsMarvel.png|Moonstone as Madam Marvel Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_39_Textless.jpg|Awesome new costume Scan11525.jpg|Madam Marvel/Moonstone and Eagle Eye/Trickshot. Totally. Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone Logs *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Villain Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC